1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user interface, and more specifically, to a user interface for use in connection with a remote control unit that contains multiple consumer electronic devices.
2. Related Art
User interfaces provide increased flexibility and versatility to remote control units, and can be used to control consumer electronic (CE) devices, such as televisions, digital video device (DVD) players, and compact disc (CD) players. Most remote control units include fixed, “hard key” formats, which cannot be easily reconfigured to support multiple types of CE devices.
Even remote control units that are programmable to support multiple types of devices can be intimidating, confusing, and difficult for the average user to operate, particularly when multiple devices must be programmed to support a single outcome. For example, a device such as a video output device (e.g., television) may accept input from various sources. However, the available input sources may not be readily clear to the user. In addition, when configuring a multi-purpose remote control unit to command multiple devices, the user usually finds it difficult to identify the proper codes for teaching the control unit.
The problem of device management and control takes on added complexity in an environment that includes not only multiple devices, but also multiple groups of device systems.
What is needed is technology for enabling a user interface to manage multi-devices in a clear, intuitive, and simple manner.